barbiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rotbart (Jezioro Łabędzie)
Rotbart '- postać pojawiająca się w filmie Barbie z Jeziora Łabędziego. Głosu użyczył mu Dariusz Odija. Historia Historia Rotbarta została wyjaśniona w filmie poprzez opowieść Królowej Wróżek i retrospekcje. Dawno, dawno temu, Rotbart mieszkał w Zaczarowanym Lesie ze swoją kuzynką. Oboje urodzili się w rodzinie królewskiej, która rządziła lasem, i wydawali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi, choć było oczywiste - nawet w młodym wieku - że ambicją Rotbarta było zostać pewnego dnia władcą lasu. Kiedy dwaj kuzyni osiągnęli pełną dojrzałość, a przyszedł czas, aby ich wujek, król, wybrał swego następcę, wybrał kuzynkę Rotbarta. Wściekły Rotbart uciekł z lasu i nie był widziany przez wiele lat. Chociaż dokładne szczegóły jego działań i miejsca pobytu nigdy nie zostały ujawnione, wciąż istniały pewne potwierdzone fakty: w pewnym momencie Rotbart ożenił się i urodziła mu się córka, Odylia. Podjął również naukę nad Czarną Magią. Kiedy pojawił się jako absolutny mistrz czarnej magii, powrócił do Zaczarowanego Lasu z Odylią i zaczął przejmować las kawałek po kawałku. Królowa Wróżek próbowała zmusić go do odejścia, ale była przytłoczony jego niesamowitymi mrocznymi mocami. Kilka jej najodważniejszych wróżek i elfów próbowało go powstrzymać, ale przemienił je w zwierzęta i zmusił do zbudowania dla niego nowego pałacu w lesie. Skorzystał z okazji, by całkowicie zepsuć Odylię, zachowując wobec niej wszelkie zachcianki i dając jej cenną biżuterię. Wyglądało na to, że Rotbart jest nie do zatrzymania, zwłaszcza że jego moce wzrastały wraz z każdym więźniem, którego zabrał. Jednak nawet w swojej głęboko zakorzenionej arogancji nadal był nieufny wobec dwóch rzeczy: "Magicznego Kryształu" (ponieważ zostało przepowiedziane, że ktokolwiek go uwolnił, pokona go) oraz Księgi Leśnej Wiedzy (bo zawierała sekret właściwego postępowania użycia Magicznego Kryształu, aby go powstrzymać). Po otrzymaniu informacji od jego szpiegów o tym, jak Odetta uwolniła Magiczny Kryształ, nie tracił czasu na spotkanie się z nią. Po kpinie z pozornego niedowierzania Odetty, która miała go pokonać, zamienił ją w łabędzia i tylko dzięki Lili, w odpowiednim czasie, Odetta zdołała uciec od niego, by spotkać się z Królową Wróżek, która umieściła koronę z Magicznym Kryształem na jej głowie. Dwóch kuzynów szybko zaczęło się kłócić: Rotbart upierał się, że las jest jego własnością i zażądał, by Królowa Wróżek po prostu przekazała koronę, by uratować ich świat pełen kłopotów. Królowa Wróżek zdecydowanie odmówiła, powtarzając, że to doprowadziłoby tylko do zniszczenia reszty lasu. W tym momencie Rotbart roześmiał się i - przez swój pierścień - przygotował coś, co wydawało się śmiercionośną klątwą, ogłaszając, że dni Odetty dobiegły końca. Ku swojemu szokowi i oburzeniu Magiczny Kryształ wyczarował potężne pole siłowe, które nie tylko chroniło Odettę przed jego klątwą, ale nawet przywróciło ją do uzdrawiającej magii, która służyła przywróceniu części dawnej świetności lasu (którą jego zły wpływ zmiejszył). Zdając sobie sprawę, że został chwilowo pokonany, Rotbart przemienił siebie i Odylię w kruki i wyruszył do ich pałacu. Pokaz mocy Magicznego Kryształu wystarczył, by przekonać Rotbarta, że aby całkowicie podbić las, musi go najpierw zdobyć i zastanawia się, jak to zrobić. Wtedy to Odylia dała mu pomysł użycia ludzkiej istoty, by zniszczyć Odettę, gdyż jako zaklęty łabędź była teraz faktycznie stworzeniem z lasu, a nawet Magiczny Kryształ był bezsilny, by chronić ją przed niszczącym działaniem człowieka. Mając to na uwadze, Rotbart zwabia księcia Daniela do lasu, zamierzając użyć go, by zabił Odettę, kiedy była w formie łabędzia. Na nieszczęście dla niego Daniel widząc Odettę - nawet jako łabędzia - stwierdził, że jest tak piękną, że nie może znieść zabicia jej, i odkłada łuk i strzały w samą porę, aby zobaczyć, jak przekształca się z powrotem w ludzką formę, tak jak przy każdym zachodzie słońca. W tym momencie Rotbart zdał sobie sprawę, że Królowa Wróżek nadal ma pewne moce, ponieważ jej magiczna ingerencja była jedynym rozsądnym wyjaśnieniem, w jaki sposób zmieniono jego klątwę na Odettcie. Po usłyszeniu przez Daniela historii od Odetty, Rotbart pojawia się. O mal nie zamieniłaby Daniela w świnię, gdyby Odetta nie chroniła go przez Magiczny Kryształ. Na szczęście dla Daniela i Odetty, Rotbart musiał ich zostawić, gdy usłyszał krzyki Odylii o pomoc, ale okazało się, że jego córkę dręczył odór emitowany przez grupę skunksów. Smród był wystarczający, by go pokonać, a on był zmuszony zabrać córkę do domu. Osobowość Rotbart jest złym oraz ambitnym czarodziejem, który nie ma żadnych skrupułów, by osiągnąć swoje cele. Łatwo jest to dostrzec przez jego urojenie z powodu jego nieugiętej wiary w to, że jego przeznaczeniem jest rządzić Zaczarowanym Lasem, ale to właśnie to złudzenie czyni go tym bardziej bezwzględnym, a zatem niebezpiecznym wrogiem. Jedyną osobą, którą Rotbart wydawał się okazywać serdeczną troską, była jego córka, Odylia, do której zwracał się pieszczotliwie i pozwalał jej na każdy jej kaprys, kiedy tylko mógł. W końcu jednak okazało się, że nawet jego rodzinna sympatia do Odylii nie można było przyrównać do jego determinacji, by wyeliminować tych, których uważał za swoich wrogów, biorąc pod uwagę, jak zostawił ją pod pałacem (Daniel nakłonił go do zamienienia jej w świnię) aby ścigać Odettę. Moce Opisany jako Władca Czarnej Magii przez Królową Wróże;, Rotbart jest potężnym czarownikiem, którego szczególny dar to przekształcanie innych w to, czym chce, aby byli. Czaruje za pomocą pierścienia, który zawsze nosi. Na przykład przekształcił wróżki i elfy, które próbowały go zatrzymać w leśne zwierzęta, a później podczas pierwszego spotkania z Odettą, zamienił ją w łabędzia. We wszystkich przypadkach moce Królowej Wróżek nie były wystarczająco silne, aby całkowicie przerwać jego czary, a nawet ona sama została przemieniona w mysz przez jego magię podczas ich ostatecznej konfrontacji. Był także w stanie przekształcić się w dowolną formę, jaką chciał. Rotbart zdawał się również posiadać umiejętność rzucania zaklęć lub iluzji, aby oszukiwać innych, biorąc pod uwagę, jak zaklął naszyjnik Odylii, więc za każdym razem, gdy Daniel ich widział, postrzegałich jako Odettę i jej ojca i nie żywili żadnych wątpliwości co do ich prawdziwych tożsamości. Jest możliwe, że jego zdolność do zmiany koloru oka na czerwony jest przejawem jego mocy. Cytaty * ''"Ktoś mi powiedział, że dziewczyna ze świata ludzi uwolniła Magiczny Kryształ." * '''(sarkastycznie) ''"Oh! Moje dni są policzone. Aż trzęsę się ze strachu."'' * (przed przemienieniem Odetty w łabędzia) ''"Odylio, moja gołąbeczko. Chcesz poduszkę z łabędziego puchu?".'' * "Wciąż sądzisz, że możesz stanąć na drodze mojemu przeznaczeniu? Ha! To jest mój las. Mój! Tak jak zawsze powinno być. Zaoszczędź wszystkim kłopotów i oddaj mi koronę." Galeria 996002_1333906109797_full.jpg Barbie of Swan Lake Official Stills 3.jpg Rothbart-barbie-of-swan-lake-0.3.jpg Rothbartodilebirds.jpg Rothbartodileforest.JPG en:Rothbart (Swan Lake) Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie z Jeziora Łabędziego Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Rodzice